


First Comes Love, Right?

by lonewizzy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewizzy/pseuds/lonewizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day/High School AU,<br/>"First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes baby in a baby carriage." Except it doesn't, at least for Ben and Rey that is.<br/>The First Order and Resistance Trios have found themselves in Family Living, and Mr. Threepio has assigned the dreaded "Baby Simulator".  When Poe suggests that he and Finn would make the best parents in the class, Hux challenges the notion.<br/>Hilarity and mischief ensue, especially after Threepio  assigns the parents.<br/>(Reylo) (Stormpilot) (Phux)<br/>* Cover artwork does not belong to me (in fact, I ruined it). Check out the full version and original artwork at www.tumblr.ask-reylo.com *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Comes First Actually

It was another day at school, at least it was for the Resistance Trio. They carpooled to school in Poe's car, went to their classes, had lunch together then walked to their only shared class. All was normal until the First Order Trio stalked into Family Living.

"What are they doing here?" Finn whispered toward his friends, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows." Poe replied with a chuckle on his lips, finding the three brooding characters in such a warm environment comical.

Mr. Threepio looked over to the door and noticed his new students. "Ah Mr. Solo, Hux and Ms. Chrome, welcome to Family Living!" They shrugged and Hux rolled his eyes. Threepio gestured towards the room, "As you can see we don't have much room but there are seats over there." He pointed towards Rey and her friends. Ben perked up a bit and sat in the seat directly behind Rey. Phasma and Hux sat next to each other beside Ben.

"Hey Solo, how did you three manage to get in here? Weren't you all in some free writing class or something?" Poe questioned the black-clad giant.

"Yes we were, but someone," he looked pointedly at Hux, who in return scoffed and rolled his head back to the front of the room. "had to go and pull a prank on Un- Mr. Skywalker's car. It was either suspension or switch to this class with a warning. Don't understand why though." Ben finished, grateful that his uncle was the principle of the school instead of Snoke, who became the superintendent a year earlier.

Poe and Rey exchanged knowing smirks.

"Hold on, you guys were the ones to spray paint on my dad's car?" Finn forcefully whispered.

"No, Hux was the one to do it, Ben and I went along to stop him." Phasma retorted. Before Finn could respond, Threepio began the class.

"All right now, on with the program! Today we shall start your month-long assignment." Threepio started.

The First Order Trio's eyes all widened, the reason for their odd punishment suddenly clicking. "Oh no." Ben started.

"Don't tell me-" Phasma continued.

"The baby simulator?" Hux finished.

"The baby simulator! How wonderful, is it not? You all will partake in this assignment to understand the responsibilities of parenthood. You all shall be expected to go on public outings together, another point of this assignment is to see the effects of teen parenthood. Some people may be polite others not so much. While on these outings, one of the parents shall write down your experiences on the sheets I will provide for you when you arrive to activate your child. " Threepio enthusiastically said as he gestured stiffly. "Now as you know, the baby is a robot so there is a recording device as well as sensors. These devises will allow me to track how you treat the child, if the child gets harmed i.e. dropping the child or smacking it, or if the child dies." The class was quiet. Threepio smiled and continued, "Now that you all know that I will be able to track your progress, I will now announce the parenting couples." Threepio said, stiffly lifting his clipboard while gesturing towards it.

"He might as well be a robot" Phasma whispered, eliciting chuckles from the boys; well, more like they breathed through their noses with a bit more force.

"You have no idea." Ben whispered more to himself and Rey smiled, knowing that Threepio was also Leia's personal assistant.

"Ms. Chrome, you and Mr. Hux shall be the proud parents of a baby boy!" Mr. Theepio announced with a smile. The class looked around at each other, as if waiting for someone to make a comment.

"Next, Mr. Dameron-" Threepio unknowingly cut through the awkward silence.

"Sir, please. We talked about this, stop putting 'Mr.' in front of my name!" Poe interjected. Threepio pointedly looked over his glasses towards the charming Latino. "Sorry professor."

"As I was saying young man, your partner will be-" giggles broke out through the class. "I'll wait." Threepio sighed, his face becoming slightly exasperated. The class soon quieted down, "Thank you. Now as I was saying, Mr. Dameron and Mr. Skywalker you two will be the proud parents of a baby girl." Threepio then continued assigning other "parents". Students shifting around the class to stand with their partners. "And last, but certainly not least, Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi! You two will be the proud parents of a darling baby girl." Threepio finished with a smile. Ben perked up and Rey smiled, both happy to know they have partners they can count on. "All right, now to conclude, you all shall arrive here after school to pick up your babies , activate them, and choose their clothing. I will see you all then, have a good day!" Threepio then began to gather his things.

"Aw sweet, our kid's got the best parents in the class!" Poe high-fived Finn after the Indian professor finished reading off of his clipboard.

"Ha! That's a joke if I've ever heard one." Hux retorted, nudging Phasma's arm as she scoffed in agreement.

Poe rolled his eyes, "You wanna say that again Ginger Spice?" Surrounding students giggled at Poe's comment.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, I merely meant that Phasma and I would make the best parents out of our respective groups." Hux stated matter-of-factly, with his chin tilted upward and arms crossed.

Poe and Finn mirrored him while exchanging a look, "Yeah, right. Listen Gingerbread, you and Chromosome here would most likely brainwash a kid instead of actually raising and parenting one." Poe quipped, mentally applauding himself for being able to think of a new nickname so quickly.

"Don't kid yourself Dameron, Phasma and I would instill proper discipline, not brainwash as you so put it!" The redhead spat.

"All right Gingy, whatever you say." Poe said with a roll of his eyes.

Hux struggled to keep his fiery temper in check but then had an idea he knew the over-confident boy baiting him couldn't resist. "If you're so sure you're the better parents, why don't we have a contest? Whoever has the better grade wins?"

Poe was able to recognize the bait but pursued it anyway, wanting the satisfaction of knocking the red head down a few notches. "You got yourself a contest Ginger-vitas" Poe said, unable to retain his smirk. His eyes then lit up, "Hey Solo, Rey, you guys want in on the action?"

Rey raised an eybrow, "That depends, what does the winner recieve?"

The other two couples looked over to each other, "Losers have to pay for the winning couple's next date?" Finn offered.

"But we're not dating." Ben pointed between himself and Rey.

"Fine, all six of us go out to see a movie and dinner, losers' treat." Phasma stated.

Ben and Rey looked over at each other, rolled their eyes and agreed to join in. They then began gathering their things to walk to their next classes. "So we're 'the proud parents of a darling baby girl' huh?" Rey joked. Looking up towards Ben to see him fidget, but failing to notice the pale pink across his cheeks.

"I guess so." He responded. He was thankful for the opportunity to spend more time with Rey, but was trying to control the rush of blood to his cheeks. "So, should we come up with a plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a schedule. Who's going to take the baby home when, when we switch shifts. Who's going to jot down the notes when we go out on outings, where we should go for outings, so on and so forth." Ben explained.

"Oh, of course. We can write down ideas for the rest of the day, and when we come pick up the baby we can compare and brainstorm some more."

"All right, sounds good." He looked towards the clock, "I'll see you later." The bell rang and they walked towards the door.

"See you." She smiled as they split ways.


	2. We're Not Sitting In A Tree

Ben was in his seventh and final period of the day, Biology. In fifth period he had agreed to brainstorm ideas with Rey. He was able to come up with a few but realized he knew little about taking care of a newborn. Sure he helped out when Uncle Luke ran a pre-school, but that stopped when he was 14 and he's now 17. Even then he always stuck to the older kids, he'd barely interacted with newborns, heck, he's barely seen a baby since then. He'll need to ask Threepio if they're allowed parental help, as well as have Rey teach him what to do. He smiled at that, Rey spending a good amount of time teaching him how to take care of the little robot-baby.

Bio was wrapping up and he already finished his work, now he needed to focus on adding more ideas to his list. He was about to add to it when an accented voice cut in.

"'Reylo's Baby Schedule?' What does that mean?"

Oh right, Hux was in this class too. "Rey and I are coming up with ways to take care of our baby." There, an explanation that would hopefully lead the red head to a different set of questions.

"All right, but that doesn't explain 'Reylo'." Hux cocked his head, his smirk growing into a knowing grin. Ben pleaded with whatever being was listening that Hux would just drop it. "Combining Rey and Solo? My, my Ben, it seems your little fondness has developed to more huh?"

"You noticed?" Ben tried fighting his blush, he was failing.

"We're best friends and I have a girlfriend too, of course I'd pick up on it. Not to mention a neon sign the size of the Death Star would be considered subtle in comparison to your constant ogling during lunch."

"You know, sometimes I really want to smack your accent back to Arkanis." Ben's threat was unfortunately betrayed by his flushed face.

Hux allowed a chortle to escape his lips as he thought about his friend's attempt to regain control. "If you'd like advice on how to approach her I'd be more than happy to give you some, Heaven knows you need it."

"Didn't Phasma make the first move?"

Hux's grin faltered a bit. "That's besides the point! I'm a better a flirt than you, and I'm offering help." Apparently, Hux's cheeks can burn as brightly as his hair. The single's gaze went back to the sheet of paper lying on his desktop.

Ben wanted to take Hux up on his offer, but he couldn't imagine all the advice working out well considering Hux knows next to nothing about Rey. He may ask Finn though, maybe Poe? No. Not Poe, the smirking merk would only team up with Hux to tease the tallest boy. Ben refused to be the only project that Hux and Poe would both willingly accept together. Ben looked back to Hux, "Right now I just need parenting advice. I should probably erase the title while I'm at it." Ben muttered as he rubbed the pink rubber across the graphite.

"What do you have down already? Let's see," Hux grabbed the sheet from the desk after Ben wore down the poor eraser. "Number one: Come up with shifts (i.e. we trade the baby every other day). Number two: Figure out where to go (i.e. upcoming school events, take walks in the park, out to restaurants, etc..) Number three: Name the baby (Stella, Aurora, Luna) Number f "

Hux looked to Ben with an eyebrow raised, "Your names seem to carry a theme." Ben didn't offer an answer but only looked to his hands. Hux only shook is head lightly with a twinge of amusement playing across his features. "Class is going to end in a few seconds, and we're going to go activate our kids soon. I'm sure Rey has all the basics covered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey and Phasma were waiting for their partners outside of Mr. Threepio's classroom. Phasma caught a glimpse of her little ball of fire and ravenette counterpart and motioned to Rey to look towards the two tall teens trying to move forward in the swarming hallway. When the boys finally got through, Phasma moved to stand behind her boyfriend and observe Rey try to flirt with Ben.

Rey looked towards Ben with humour playing in her eyes, her mouth widening.  
"You know, with your height, you'd think you'd be able to just plow through everybody!" Her smile widend when she saw Ben's cheeks and ears flush.

"Yeah, you'd think." Ben looked down and rubbed his neck, attempting to calm his face. He was a bit annoyed that his face gave away all of his emotions and that his face seemed to always be as pink as Rey's nail polish when she was around.

"All right you two! Quit flirting and let's go meet our babies!" Poe popped out from behind the group. Rey and Ben were about to argue they weren't flirting until they saw Finn shake his head and jerk his thumb towards Phasma laying her head on Hux's shoulders.

"How she can lay comfortably on his shoulder pads, I will never understand." Finn tsked as he wrapped his arm around Poe's shoulders. Ben nodded in agreement and opened the door, allowing everyone in before stepping in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHOOP! Finally updated!!! Finals has been a pain but I finally found time AND revised this chapter to a point I find acceptable. I hope you enjoyed it <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! First Reylo fic! Please R&R <3  
> -lonewizzy


End file.
